


[VID] "Ancillary Justice" book trailer

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [43]
Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Action/Adventure, Artificial Intelligence, Canon Character of Color, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Revenge, Science Fiction, Spaceships, Tea, Video, Vividcon, book trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen years, three months, and one week ago, I was a troop carrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] "Ancillary Justice" book trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Nad Dunaem" by DakhaBrakha and "Epic Drums" by Immediate Music (edited)  
> Length: 1:28  
> Content notes: Several people get shot or are threatened with guns by members of a military force.  
> Physical notes: Zoom effects on some of the titles and clips.
> 
> A labor of love, nine months in the making. I watched or scanned through about 50 movies and TV shows (plus endless YouTube videos) in the hunt for clips that looked like my headcanon of critical moments, places and characters from the books, while trying not to use hugely recognizable actors and actresses. Not that you'd know it from the final source list, but the research process involved reading and learning a lot about the history of black characters in Western science fiction film and television as well as a crash course in modern African SF/F independent filmmaking, both of which were fascinating.
> 
> I ended up short in some areas and with more footage than I needed in others, and had to make some tough decisions, not all of which I'm perfectly happy with -- but when faced with the choice to either piece together what I had and turn it in for the perfect themed vidshow at Vividcon ("No source? No problem," highlighting fanvids for canons without obvious visual material, like books and podcasts) or to obsess over it for another nine months, I chose the former. And here we are.
> 
> If you've read Ancillary Justice, I hope this brings you joy. If you haven't, maybe this will pique your interest.
> 
>  **Thank you** to everyone who helped out with brainstorming, source ideas, file acquisition, soundboarding, script revisions, translation and beta watching, including: stultiloquentia, thedeadparrot, jjhunter, jetpack_monkey, chagrined, alpheratz, nightdog_barks, eruthros, violace, futuransky, no_detective, cosmic_llin, thingswithwings, sholio, kabal42, cinco, zulu, deelaundry, thirdblindmouse, kiki_miserychic, grammarwoman, ghost_lingering, daasgrrl, R. and J. It took a village. I hope you agree the results were worth it.

[Streaming on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/170107522) | [YouTube](https://youtu.be/aZP222XGMvo) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bironicwastaken/status/764217739539906561) | [Tumblr](http://bironicwastaken.tumblr.com/post/148882517581/fan-trailer-for-annleckie-s-book-ancillary) | [Download mp4](https://www.mediafire.com/?787p0ldkxo63ey5)

["Ancillary Justice" book trailer](https://vimeo.com/170107522) from [bironic](https://vimeo.com/bironic) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

SCRIPT (adapted from the source text)

19 years, 3 months, and 1 week ago, I was a troop carrier  
An artificial intelligence linked to an army of ancillaries  
Until the Lord of the Radch destroyed all but one body

I've followed the trail from planet to planet  
Risked failure and death  
To obtain justice  
Before everything falls to pieces

LYRICS

I listened to a lot of polyphony and shape-note singing before settling on a single female voice blended with more traditional trailer music. Something just makes me think Justice of Toren would enjoy [DakhaBrakha's harmonies](https://youtu.be/jIgpvp6vfiw). The excerpted lyrics aren't important for understanding the vid, but they are: 

Над Дунаєм стояла  
Над Дунаєм стояла  
Косу русу чесал(а)

Which a collaborative of friends settled on a translation of: "Standing over the Danube, she combed out her golden hair."

SOURCES

In order of appearance: Halo/UNSC Infinity, Total Recall (2012), The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1, The Expanse, Pumzi, Killjoys, Planet Earth (BBC), Stargate: Continuum, Interstellar, ["Bowl Tea" by Wu De](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=saqjLoRe9P4), Only Lovers Left Alive, ["Brave Man's Bridge"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKTeAiqQ4_g) in Shiniuzhai National Geological Park/China, Men in Black III, Doctor Who, [bronze statue](http://es.lotussculpture.com/el-es-3ib2/Estatua-de-Kali-de-laton-con-10-armas-17-estatuas-de-Buda-de-dioses-hindues) of Kali, Blade II, Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, Firefly, Ascension, Gravity, Virtuality, Sunshine, After Earth, Une Africaine dans l'Espace

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to [Dreamwidth](http://bironic.dreamwidth.org/340783.html) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bironicwastaken/status/764217739539906561) | [Tumblr](http://bironicwastaken.tumblr.com/post/148882517581/fan-trailer-for-annleckie-s-book-ancillary).


End file.
